Married Life
by phantomhive-yuuki
Summary: When Hana exclaimed to the crowd her intention of giving Vivi off-springs immediately, she hardly knew what was the meaning of her words. Again idiocracy dominates this relationship.


**Summary**_**: **__When Hana exclaimed to the crowd her intention of giving Vivi off-springs immediately, she hardly knew what was the meaning of her words. Again idiocracy dominates this relationship._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._

_Don't like it, don't read it. Thank you~_

* * *

><p>The wedding ended with a soft gushing wind, cherry blossom flying everywhere. The moon shinning beautifully to the almost cloudless sky, while the stars sparkled again and again.<p>

It was a perfect night.

A perfect night for the two newly wed.

The two decided to hold their honeymoon at there home; making sure that they're perfectly alone (all of the maid's will stay out tonight even Toni). It was their most special night, the night that their life had been bound together for good. Their promise of being together forever starts tonight.

The man of the bride, Vivi was sitting quietly on their bed while waiting for his beloved to come back after her bath. He stared at the opened balcony window as the events earlier came back to him.

_It all started when Vivi managed to kick out all of his servants and guest out of the mansion. He set up a barrier for the night just to be sure any nosy friends decided to crash their honeymoon. _

_As the two was making their way to their room, there was this awkward silence between them. It made Vivi kind of annoyed and worried, so he tried to lighten up the mood by trying to hold his' wife's hand. Hana was startled by Vivi's sudden action that she shrieked to his touch._

"_A-ah! Sorry Vivi! I… I was just thinking of what… Uhh… We ate earlier…" _

_Vivi sighed loudly, "You have to lie better Hana." _

"_I-I'm not!" _

_Another sigh passed through his lips, he just stared at Hana trying her best to ignore him. Vivi slowly scratched his head thinking of he would spill the answers out of her the easy way or the hard way._

'_She's not a child anymore.' He immediately thought._

_In a flash, Hana found herself backed-up against the wall, Vivi's hands on both sides of her head, his eyes locked in front of her._

"_Tell me…" his eyes were dark as if it was full of hatred. Hana was speechless, she suddenly grasped Vivi's arm and lowered her head._

_She muttered something softly._

"_Hm?" Vivi positioned his face closer to her's and said, "Say it louder."_

"_I-I said… I'm s-scared…" Hana's face was crimson red, her heart beating loudly on her chest. "Of what?" he asked._

"_Scared of tonight…"_

_Vivi just stared at her trying to think of why would she be scared. 'Why would she be scared?' he pressed his lips lightly on hers' "Why on earth are you scared?" he whispered softly._

"_Because! Hana doesn't know what to do… I'm scared that Vivi wouldn't like it if I didn't know." Soft sobs escaped her lips along with warm tears along her eyes. Her grip on Vivi's arm got tighter but then soft lips are on her lips, making her crying stop. Soft kisses turned to passionate ones; the arms that Hana once held were now wrapped on her waist drawing her closer. Hana just let Vivi dominate this moment as this heated moment last a few minutes._

_Just as their lips parted, Vivi started to stroke Hana's hair and made it clear with her, "I wouldn't dislike you for not knowing idiot. I wouldn't blame you, so just…" he placed soft kiss on her cheeks, "—leave everything to me."_

_Hana smiled sweetly at him._

When they reached their room, Hana quickly excused herself and told Vivi that she would just take a quick bath. Vivi just smirked and told her "I'll be waiting." Hana ran off the room with a pounding heart and blushed cheeks.

Now Vivi was getting impatient, Hana was really taking her time. As he was about to stand up and get Hana, a pair of warms hands wrapped around his neck. Sweet scent of flowers flowed in the room; he then felt a soft kiss on top of his head.

"Sorry if I took so long." She gave him another kiss on the head.

"You sure did take your time, almost bored me… But it doesn't matter now."

Vivi placed a firm kiss on Hana's half opened lips. He backed away to anticipate what Hana would reply to him, but she just stayed there staring at him. But then, she started to close her eyes and go closer to his face. He stayed still and waited till her soft warm lips went back to his. When it finally made contact, both their hands found something to hold on; Vivi's held the back of Hana's head while the other is at her hips, Hana's were wrapped on Vivi's neck.

In the middle of their heated kiss, Vivi slowly brought Hana down to her back and his hands are on both sides of her face, slightly angling her face for better access. It scared Hana when she felt Vivi's hands roaming her body but his soothing words calmed her down. "Just relax."

She wrapped her arms around his back, hugging him tightly as if she wouldn't let him go.

He liked how she seems possessive of him, so he started to kiss her more harshly. As expected Hana started to response more with every touch, when he touched her hips she gasped softly, when he caressed the sides of her stomach she moaned softly and when he slowly massage one of her breast she moaned loudly.

"V-Vivi!" she exclaimed in between a moan.

"K-Kiss me… Please." It wasn't long before Vivi grant her request. Resisting her now seems impossible when the sight of her moaning, half idled eyes, begging.

All this time, he always suppress his desire for her, every movement she does he couldn't help but to follow her with his eyes, watching every moment which only ignites this unwanted feeling inside him. He convinced himself to restrain himself until she was older.

She's already of age now, 'What's the point of restraining myself…' he said to himself.

Hana was busy indulging herself to Vivi's kisses, that she didn't notice him trying to undress her. When his finger finally unlaced her nightgown, she gasped in his mouth. At first she felt uncomfortable but she just let Vivi continue what he's doing. Vivi was cautious with every touch, trying to notice if Hana dislike it.

Their intense kiss finally broke apart; Hana just nodded and with that Vivi went back to her.

It was a long yet memorable night for the new couple… or maybe this would just be the only night that would be normal?

* * *

><p>Done! Hope you would like it. I haven't wrote for almost two years, so forgive my writing skills. Major hangover from Hana to Akuma made me write this.<p>

Please review :3


End file.
